Important In-Game Events
This page documents significant events in the FL world, to keep you up to date with what’s going on in the constantly continuing lore. The most recent events will be at the top, with the oldest events being further down.' ' The Fall of The Black Knights As the Allied forces marched to the Black Knight stronghold in the forest, they were met with a surprise... it was a trap! The Black Knights had installed false memories into Duke Spencer's mind in order to fool them into walking into an ambush. Despite numerous losses, including the Adistone Commander Ser Jayden Karalis, the Black Knights were pushed back to the frozen wasteland of the North where they made their last stand. The Black Knights caused an avalanche, trapping and injuring many of the Allies. Eventually, the BKs were surrounded on a platform on the frozen lake, where they used the Crucible to send out agonising surges of telepathy. Knight Sorcerer Orwell demanded he speak with Alran and Callendro - the leaders of the attack - personally. On the iceberg, he revealed his motives, and was hit by a bottle of alchemist's fire thrown by Alran. Still alive but injured, he sank to the bottom of the freezing lake, where he died. As the iceberg sank, the Crucible was teleported away by Central's telemancers. Adistone could finally rest with the knowledge that their long-standing enemies, the Black Knights, were defeated...' ' The Realm Split One crisp night in Enthiour, the capital city of Adistone, a bright light shined down on a large cart in the middle of the marketplace. Citizens and guards alike went to investigate, and unbeknownst to most, it was the Genie. He spoke in a distorted way, speaking on behalf of an ancient figure known as ‘The Librarian’. He had warned the people of Trepheon about a catastrophic event facing the continent as well as the Librarian needing time to create a ‘bridge’. This bridge was revealed to lead to an alternate realm by the name of Zulfur, which was actually colliding with Azura. After this, the Genie was then sucked into what seemed to be a black hole and an arm appeared. By touch, it was boiling hot and had an uncanny ability to spread its ‘corruption’ around itself. This had spread to the direction of the Eastern fields, where crops were destroyed. Citizens, guards, and even scholars had begun to speculate as to what is to come. Some were fearful of the unknown, while others were encouraging others to help in this event. Weeks passed, and everyone had finally gotten a message from the Librarian. Everyone had rushed to the library, and once they got there, they were met with the elderly man. He had opened a portal, and everyone went through. This led to the bridge he was talking about. Magical items were displayed around the area, and two crystals were on the left and right side of the dark side of the bridge. This side of the bridge had corruption in it, and shouldn’t have been touched. After everyone getting acquainted with the new change of scenery, ura gay grumbling and growls were heard coming from the dark side of the bridge. As everyone braced for the worst, two shadowy creatures had emerged from the portal. They stood at their side of the bridge for what seemed like an eternity. They then began to speak, however the exact words they uttered hasn't been documented, some say it was a threat to Azura or them declaring their superiority. Once one had stepped forth, the mortals on the safe side had begun their onslaught on them, delivering attack after attack. This, however, was futile, and before people realized that they cannot be harmed by regular weapons, they had shattered a crystal. A Hydromancer had then attacked one of them with a rather weak spell, and the creature had screeched in pain. The Hydromancer then alerted all of what their weakness seemed to be: water. The mortals then fought by tossing bottles of water towards them or using Hydromancy spells on them. Another mortal had then realized their true weakness, which wasn't water, but cold temperatures. The person had launched a crystalline shard which had previously been resting in a basin. This seemed to deal great damage, the creature screeching and falling over. The Azurans had began to use the crystalline shards in any way possible that would be efficient. However, they were only dealing with one and not the other. The other shadow creature had attacked the remaining crystal whilst few Azurans were dealing with it. The shadowy creature that was being pummeled by most of the people had been killed off, while the one that was dealing with the crystal were knocked out. They then brought the alive shadow creature to the portal on their side to leave. The Librarian popped back in, however all only heard his voice and not saw his body. He told them to open the portal, powerful mancers must pour their vitor into it. A Pyromancer, and other mancers, which were mostly Archmancers had begun to pour their vitor into it. The Librarian also told them to chant sacred words. They had done so, and the portal opened up. However, a large hand had reached out from the portal, but then got sucked back in. Being wary, they then left the bridge between dimensions, and arrived back at the Library. As they went outside of the Library, they had seen in the distance a large figure that resembled an Ogre, but shadowy. The Librarian appeared, looking quite furious. He told them all about how they left the Genie in there. The group then made a plan, having half of the people go and fight the Shadow Ogre and the creatures that may ensue, while the others had stayed to go back in and save the Genie. Once the warrior part of the group left to fight, the Librarian told them how to get the Genie back in. They hurried inside, and went into the portal. The group were told to repair the crystals, and so they did. It had took just as much time to repair the crystals as it did to fight the shadow monsters. Once this was done, they head out of the portal and went to meet with the warrior part of the group. The split was tracked to the East, resulting in swarms of Shadow Dashers emerging and threatening the Kingdom. However the warrior group as well as the assault led by the Empress Amaya Shotaro herself, the first wave of Zulfur’s invaders were defeated, however it is certain that this is not the end. The brave Azurans were awarded with a medallion from the East. Through many interviews, the Azurans who protected the realm revealed what they were awarded with. For non-mancers, a shadow blessing was given to the weapon they used to kill the Shadow dasher. It eats away at nearby flesh of the wound, but doesn't spread. For mancers, they were given the shadow dash, which was a move used by Shadow dashers. This is a vitor eating ability that will allow mancers to dash 3-5 feet as they appear of a shadow during the duration of the dash, not after it. For those who stayed in the realm to save the genie, they've a small crystal from gem they repaired. After they had went back to the Librarian to ask what it did, the Genie had personally forged the crystals into a ring that was binded to the user only. Upon activating it, it formed a shield as strong as steel, which is no bigger than a roundshield.' ' Return of The Black Knights After reports of sightings and mancer kidnappings, Central concluded that the Black Knights had returned, and they were out for vengeance. The Centralians finally discovered the truth behind their secret weapon, the Crucible: it is a prison for the powerful telemancy spirit, Dolkos. During the times of Ancient Dormia, Dolkos attempted to dominate and enslave mortals due to his belief that spirits, as superior beings, should rule both the spirit and mortal realm. This resulted in his defeat at the hands of the Dormians and benevolent spirits, and he was tried and imprisoned for crimes against order. The Black Knights kidnapped Duke Spencer of Tanis, and brainwashed him into aiding them with their plans to dominate Adistone. He was found in the desert, with his memory wiped. After using telemancers to uncover his lost memories, the Centralians discovered that the Black Knights’ base was hidden in the Centralian forest, in an underground cave. The Fourth King Orville Shortly after taking control, King Toni abdicated the throne, handing it down to the young priest Orville. The Kingdom became more focused on religion as the church took over, though despite this, King Orville encouraged tolerance, even to those who did not share Dahearist beliefs. Ulkazur’s Bonfire One night in Allenstein, a fiery portal opened in the sky. From it, a thrall in heavy, foreign-looking armour emerged, and with it, an explosion of fire. Allenstein was overtaken with flame and burnt to the ground, and only after tactically using cannons did the Centralians manage to defeat this thrall. The armour was hollow, and Centralian scholars took it upon themselves to study the attacker. It was revealed that this creature was a minion of the extremely powerful spirit Ulkazur, who had entered the realm of Azura through the portal above Allenstein. It is still unclear what he wants, however the bloodshed he has caused makes it obvious he has not arrived in peace... The Rise of Adistone After the civil war, Central faced a relatively peaceful period of rebuilding. However, this changed as the former military advisor of central, Toni, returned and led a force of mercenaries against Gregory. He won the war, and took his place as King Toni - renaming ‘Middenham’ to ‘Adistone’.' ' The Civil War of Allenstein Defying his agreement with the rest of the rebel council, the noble Sir Erik refused to swear fealty to King Gregory and attempted to secede Allenstein from Middenham. Desiring a unified realm, and fearing how the West may take advantage of Middenham should they be split up into feuding factions, Gregory and the majority of the old Centralian forces marched on Allenstein, easily defeating Erik’s forces and executing him for treason. The New King Gregory One of the leaders of the rebellion against Conwyn, Sir Gregory Dolfray, took control of the remainder of Central, attempting to return to the old ways of feudalism which had been quashed by Conwyn’s totalitarian rule. He renamed the kingdom “Middenham”.' ' The Tyrant King Conwyn Conwyn’s support was dwindling as his incompetence with and absence from royal duties began to decrease his effectiveness as King. He became paranoid of a potential uprising, and with his circle of advisors steadily dropping in numbers until just the advisor of errants, Karlomaic, was left, his allies were becoming limited. Driven mad with paranoia - and perhaps being influenced by the effects of the Crucible - Conwyn ordered his Harrion’s Guard to purge the army and nobles in order to remove the threat of rebellion. He also had them set fire to the barracks and training ground outside the keep, which spread throughout the city. Finally, he locked down the keep, cooping himself up inside his castle with rations to last him a long time. A rebellion led by former high ranks of Central stormed the city, battling Conwyn’s Harrion’s Guard and ultimately defeating them. However, Conwyn refused to give up, and detonated unstable runes, killing himself and blowing up the entire castletown.' ' The North-West Standoff A Western General who was a close friend of King Tavius Marn led a large portion of the army into the Northern wastelands in order to conquer the Northern Stronghold due to its strategic position as a gateway into Nerius. A battle of attrition began as the Western forces set up camp around the perimeter of the mouth of the mountain, hoping to weaken the Northern warriors before their eventual invasion. The God King, in response, chose a select few trusted allies to empower with the strength of the spirits in order to help lead his forces. Traps were set up; the arch necromancer Mzlplyt had his mancy empowered so that he could raise a sizeable undead army; the Northern executioner and the clan leaders were given spirit-empowered weapons and the former Centralian advisor of magic was granted a second mancy. Eventually, the West called off their attack - a victory for the North.' ' The God King Awakens! The enigmatic God King - commonly thought to be a myth by the people of mainland Trepheon - made his debut in the Northern stronghold, taking a more hands-on approach to ruling his realm. Though his motives were, and still remain, unknown to the vast majority of people, his vast power and knowledge attracted both support and fear from the people of Trepheon. ' The Mad King Deposed The Western King, Tavius Marn - known across Trepheon as the “Mad King” for his unpredictable and sadistic behaviour - took full control of the Golden Banner and led searches in his desperate attempt to acquire a runeblade. After locating his runeblade, the king went mad with power but was eventually stopped and killed by a group of daring adventurers. His runeblade shattered into pieces which were collected to be reforged into multiple weaker blades.' ' The Western Annexation After the BK takeover, the West took advantage of Central’s weak army and leadership, opting to take over the entire nation under the pretense of helping it rebuild. This quickly turned the Centralians’ feeling of appreciation towards the West into one of skepticism and mistrust. Many mancers were imprisoned within Central, and there were frequent clashes between the Centralian citizens and army and the Western soldiers garrisoned within the city. Tensions rose further after what appeared to be the corpse of Central’s advisor of mancy was discovered defiled in a field, apparently murdered by Western soldiers.' ' The Black Knight Takeover As the people of Central went about their normal lives, something sinister was happening within the keep: a legion of extraordinarily well trained and powerful knights, equipped in pitch-black armour, surprised the Centralian garrison as they carved their way to the King and his council. Fortunately, King Conwyn managed to escape, however his wife was tragically killed during the attack. The Black Knights (BKs) locked down the kingdom, slaughtering any soldiers who attempted to fight back in the chaos. With their King missing, the Centralian remnants rallied around their military leaders including Military Advisor Toni, Captain Daeolin and the knight, Ser Albert to prepare to launch a counter-strike. The Western village of Holland agreed to harbour the soldiers as they planned their move. In order to kill the Centralian forces, the BKs launched a siege on Holland. However, thanks to the combined defence of the Hollandish forces and the Centralian forces, along with a powerful electromancy storm conjured by the Archmancer Rhonin and Advisor of Mancy, Kyra, the BKs were pushed back. Angered by the BKs’ attack on Holland, the West agreed to help Central in fighting the BKs. Their combined strength allowed them to push through the outer walls, however, the BKs had a surprise in store… The BKs had invaded Central for the purpose of obtaining an artifact hidden there - one known as the Spirit’s Crucible, an ancient prison for a telemancy spirit. The BKs constructed a machine which could harness the energy of the spirit, and used captured mancers to drain their vitor until their deaths to funnel into the device. As the Western and Central forces advanced, the Crucible was activated, and the minds of the weak-willed were dominated into attacking their allies, throwing the Centralian and Western forces into a frenzy. Despite this, the counter-strike persisted, and eventually took back the keep - though the BKs’ leaders used the last of the Crucible’s energy to teleport out of the kingdom. The West had saved Central - and perhaps the whole of Trepheon - from being dominated by the Crucible in order to fulfill the BKs’ goal of creating a united continent based on the Dormian Empire. Nevertheless, celebrations were short lived… ' A Detarian Conspiracy After miners went missing in the Detarian mines, only to turn up mauled to death apparently by some grotesque creature, the caverns were closed off in order to protect Detarian citizens. Eventually, the Archons sought adventurers across Trepheon to help them clear the mine of any monsters. When they entered the mine, however, they were shocked to find not monsters, but hired mercenaries who had been guarding the mines, occasionally making monster-like noises to scare off visitors. They revealed, under pressure, that Detaria’s Archon Prime - Triton Tide - had hired them to murder some miners and make the act look like it had been committed by monsters, then to remain in the cavern to scare away anyone trying to investigate. When confronted, Tide confessed that he orchestrated the closing of the mines due to his irrational hatred of non-mancers. He intended to run the miners out of town, so they could be replaced with mancer miners, therefore turning Detaria into his mage-only paradise. Triton was exiled by the Detarians, and the mines were reopened, bringing prosperity back to the isolated little town.